Candy Hearts
by GodOVWar
Summary: Who knew candy could be so scary. . .


Rory Threw down his cards in frustration. " Daffy how many times do I have to tell you, I can obviously see you looking at my cards. You make it obvious."

Daffy,pulling his head back from obviously peeking at Rorys cards,huffed. "WEll then prove it."

"This is rubbish." Rory got up to refill his favorite coffee mug, which says MUG on it.

"Does anyone want a heart reeses?" Clara yelled across the house to noone in particular.

"I do." Replied Dahak.

Clara looked startled." You do?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well i never guessed you to be one to eat heart candy."

"Oh i'm not going to eat it. I need a heart to sacrafice."

"But this is just candy, dont you need a real heart?"

"Im going to poison this candy and feed it to the nearest mortal. Their heart will stop. I get what i want. End of story. Well end of their story." Dahak posions the candy with a look. " . . . Now come here mortal girl...I have caaaandy."

Clara screams at the top of her lungs and runs for her life.

Hercules and Iolaus are warming up by the fire. They Hear a god awful scream in the near distance.

Hercules throws up his hands. " Everywhere I go Iolaus."

"Yeah I know Herc, they never seem to stop needing our help do they?"

A random voice buts in. " Yeah tell me about it, people always need help. Im always saving everyone, on off days, randomly, and even tea time!"

Hercules and Iolaus just stare at the Doctor who had made himself comfortable next to them.

Iolaus crosses his arms. " Hey ever hear of private conversation?"

Herc silently nudges Iolaus. " Iolaus there's no need to be rude."

"But Herc He butted into our private conversation!"

The Doctor scooted back a little " Umm I certainly didnt mean too-"

Iolaus cuts him off." See he did it again!"

Hercules spent the next 5 minutes trying to tame Iolaus into being civilized once again. The Doctor went to investigate the screaming.

Ares and Lara are playing wii tennis. Ares slams the wii remote extra violentley through the air.

Lara sighs." For the last time no matter how hard you swing that thing it will not start a war!"

Ares glowers at her " Well your in a mood."

Tib peeks his head in. " Did someone say man food?"

Lara swings a little close to Ares head. " Theres no need to be crude."

"Man food?"

Well looks whos being rude!" Ares now swings too close to laras head.

"Manfood as in manwhich?"

"Well your a dude!"Lara yells.

"Food?"Tib now looks exited.

Ares looks like hes gonna burst a blood vessel. " Oh go get nude!"

Lara puts her hands on her hips and growls" Dont give me that Tude!"

"Yummys?"

Ares quits the game. " OH what a marmalood!"

Lara stares " Marmalood? really? is that the best you can do? thats not even a word."

" Oh I know I was just seeing If Tib would be annoying to that one as well!"

Tib approaches because they are both staring at him waiting for him like creeps.

". . . .Food?"

They both scream no in his face and tell him to get lost and go drown in the sauna or something like it. He goes to get a five cheese burrito with extra beans instead of following there oh so caring advice.

Dahak finds Iolaus II. "You want some candy?"

" AHHH NNO nonononnononno stalker! your gonna drag me into your Carriage!" Iolaus II runs and catches up to Clara.

Dahak floats after them.

Jarem is washing his hand puppets when he notices this disturbance. ( He's acually just washing his hands. Just let him think what he wants. It's easier.)

"Hey Dahak!" He yells " You lay a hand on either one of them and there will be $^^%& to pay!"

Amy and few other people gasp. "Jarem! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Amy shouts.

Jarem shrugs " What? All I said was hugs and kisses."

Dahak approaches Snake. " You want some candy?"

Snake flips his box onto himself and throws a grenade at Dahak. "Thats my answer! BLOW TO-"

"PONYLAND!" Jarem interrupts at the last second. He then goes to rinse his soapy hand puppets like he didnt just have a very loud unforseen outburst.

Dahak is about to stop at Strife but decides theres just no way that his heart would work out for Dahaks oh so awesome plans. He moves on to the Master.

"Want some candy. . . .they're heeeeeaaaarts."

The Master seems to contemplate this." Nah I'm too busy with my masterful plot to poison candy and give it out. It'll make everyone me! isnt that magnificant?"

"No."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Dahak starts to leave " Thats a stupid idea anyway." he says

Dahak floats over to Rory, Rory yells no before Dahak has a chance. Rory doenst feel like being bothered. He has his MUG.

Dahak Appears in a flash in front of Daffy all dramatically. Daffy blinks and slowly looks up.

"Want some candy?"

"Sure why not." Daffy takes the candy and eats it.

The End.

The doctor still hasn't found the source of the screaming, he's been sonicing the shower the whole time.

Herc still cant get Iolaus to see things his way.

Lara smacked Ares with a book.

Tib ate much more then that one burrito.

Clara is screaming for no reason now. shes not even scared she just likes the look on peoples faces as she runs by. Thats how it was the whole time. She also smacked Ares with a book.

Snake blew up more stuff. Some very important stuff. . . we wont go into details. . . .

The Master is stuck laughing the same way. Surrounded by candy.

Jarems chastising his hand puppets for eating soap. He told them not to eat that! but did they listen NooOOOOoo!

Amy smacked Ares with a book.

Iolaus II is hiding behind the plant. . . . we can totally see him.

Rory is sipping coffee. He burnt his mouth on it countless times because he wants to drink it before anything happens to it. Stuff usually does happen to it. . . . bad stuff . . . .

Iolaus is being stubborn on purpose.

Ares is getting ganged up on by Women.

Strife is typing a story about what everyone is doing around him.

Daffy Died.

And Dahak got absolutely nothing out of it because it was Daffy . . . He's trying again, this time with excessive violence.

Very Excessive violence.

The REAL end.

No its not.

Yes it is.

No.

Yes.

SHUT UP STRIFE!

The end.

rawr

ALWAYS HAVE TO GET THE LAST WORD DON'T YOU STRIFE!


End file.
